vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Rest
Rest is a device that allows more casual gamers to stay somewhat on par with other players, as to character level. It's also a clever device to encourage less-active players to keep their accounts, making players want to come back and play some more after some time away from the game. Rest also adds more value to the subscription fee. In light of the controversy of game addiction, rest also gives players reason to cease play. Blizzard has also stated that World of Warcraft play should be taken in moderation according to loading screen tips. Execute the following script to display the amount of Rested XP your character has earned: /script p="player";x=UnitXP(p);m=UnitXPMax(p);r=GetXPExhaustion();if -1 (r or -1)then t="No rest."else t="Rest: "..(math.floor(20*r/m+0.5)).." bubbles ("if r+x''zzz'', indicating that you are resting. If you log off here, you will continue to rest while offline. One bubble of rested XP (5% of a level) is earned for every 8 hours spent resting. A maximum of 30 bubbles (150% of a level) may be earned. In other words, you can leave your character resting in an inn or capital city for up to 10 days (without gaining experience) before you earn the maximum amount of rest state, and a resting character stores up one full level of rest in 160 hours (6 days, 16 hours). You also become rested while logged off in the wilderness, but the accumulation is slower. When logged off "outside," rest is gained at a quarter of the rate in an inn, or one bar every 32 hours. It may also be possible to engage the resting state while in ghost form, or dead. Consuming rest When rested, your XP bar will turn blue, and a notch will appear indicating exactly how rested you are. You will earn double XP from killing monsters while rested until your XP bar fills to the notch. A rested character earns double combat XP until this rest state is consumed, at which point the message :You feel normal. appears and you resume normal XP gains for kills. NOTE: Your rested state marker-notch can go off the right side of your XP bar such that you won't see it until you gain at least one level. When you are rested, when you kill a monster, in the combat log it may say something like :120 XP (+60 rested XP). This means you received a total of 120 XP: 60 XP for killing the monster, and an extra 60 rested XP. A note on consuming rested XP: Imagine the script above showed you had 5000 rested XP. Then, you earn 120 XP for killing a mob (60 kill XP, 60 rested XP). You would now have 5000 - 120 (4880) rested XP left, not 5000 - 60 (4940). The extra XP that you got "(+60 rested XP)" was not the only XP pulled from your rested XP pool. Non-combat experience such as exploration and quest experience does not consume rest state. But XP gained by farming herbs and collecting Archaeology fragments (possible with Cataclysm) does. The amount of XP gotten this way is quite impressive at higher levels. The rest marker will be moved forward by as many XP as you gain from the exploration or quest. Also if you're using the Recruit-A-Friend function, the rest marker will be pushed forward and your rested XP will not be consumed. Further information When you are about 5th or 6th level, you will receive quests to go to another town area. This town is where the first inn is available to a new character. Put another way, until you get your first 5 or 6 levels out of the way you will not happen across an inn and so you will have to 'camp out' when you logout, accumulating rest at the slower "wilderness" rate. It is easy enough to get these first five levels, so it is good to finish those quests and hurry over to the inn. At this inn, and at all other inns that you find, you will find an innkeeper, who can bind your hearthstone to that inn. Activating your hearthstone you will move your character to that bound inn. This is useful for rapid or unexpected logout situations; you can activate your hearthstone and log out at the inn, gaining rest. Since rest XP is based on percentage, higher level characters will receive higher absolute rest xp. So the higher your level, the better rest is for you. By having at least two characters, you can rest on one while playing the other! This is one pro of having alts. In Wrath of the Lich King As of Patch 3.0.9, there is a glitch in the inn's bonus rest while logged out in that after you hearthstone to an inn, you have to leave the inn and re-enter before your character's icon indicates resting by glowing. It isn't immediately apparent because you don't receive the "20 seconds until logout" that you would in the wilderness. This doesn't seem to be a problem when hearthstoning to an inn within a major city. In Cataclysm At the launch of World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, rested XP was reset to zero for all characters.On rested exp issue again. #4 by Valnoth- 2010/11/22 01:52:34 AM World of Warcraft Beta In the beta version of the original game, rest did not exist and experience was designed to prevent players from playing more than few hours in a row. Experience gained was divided by 50% after few hours. However, beta-testers did not like it and rest was implemented, giving instead 200% of experience for few hours, which Blizzard's developers later reported as being the "same numbers seen from the opposite point of view". References See also *Experience point *Hearthstone External links Category:Game terms